cxgfandomcom-20200213-history
I Never Want to See Josh Again.
Plot Rebecca is back home in Scarsdale thinking about how badly she ruined her relationships in California. Her mother Naomi decides to put together a plan to help Rebecca get her life back on track. This includes sending her resignation to Whitefeather & Associates, moving all her things from the west coast and getting her old job back. Back at Rebecca’s house in West Covina, Nathaniel is asleep in her room waiting for her to return. He is awakened by the Mover and his co-workers who were hired to pack up Rebecca’s things. Nathaniel believes this to be a mistake but the Mover shows him an invoice and tells him to move on. He later goes to work taking with him a stuffed alligator Rebecca owned. Darryl is also upset over the abscence of Rebecca as he wanted to talk to her about WhiJo. While discussing this with Maya, Nathaniel receives a fax and announces to the firm that Rebecca resigned. Over Darryl and Maya’s objection, Nathaniel decides to a replacement from the home office and insists everyone accept this and move on. On the east coast, Rebecca is unable to sleep tormenting herself over her recent actions. In the morning, Naomi tells Rebecca she needs her daughter to work on her résumé. At the Proctor residence, Scott, Brendan and Tommy convince Paula to stop moping about Rebecca by agreeing to play the board game “Fancy Fairy Funhouse.” Meanwhile, Naomi fails to rouse Rebecca from bed and get her off her computer. Later when Rebecca falls asleep Naomi sneaks a look at her daughters laptop and is horrified to see she’s been researching ways to commit suicide. Back at the law firm, Nathaniel, Darryl, Jim and Maya welcome Rebecca’s replacement Cornelia Wickfield. Each of them project their own ideas of who they want her to be; Maya wants a feminist to look up to, Darryl thinks she can give him relationship advice, Jim believes they have romantic chemistry and Nathaniel sees her as the model employee he’s always wanted. At the Bunch residence, Naomi wakes up Rebecca and pampers her with a strawberry milkshake. While Cornelia is confused by the odd behavior of her co-workers Paula and her family actually enjoy playing a board game together. Over in Scarsdale, Rebecca is surprised to find herself bonding with her mother. As she enjoys more milkshakes and quality time with Naomi she forgets about doing more research on her laptop . Their fun is interrupted by a visit from Audra Levine. She suggests to Rebecca that Naomi is acting nicer because she has a hidden agenda. Rebecca is then suspicious when her mother offers her another milkshake. Meanwhile, Paula and Scott decide to call in sick at work and take a family vacation at a local resort. At the law firm Cornelia is so annoyed by her co-workers she agrees to accompany Nathaniel for a meeting. Upon arriving at the hotel, Nathaniel and Cornelia are told their client is being sued for not having a scenic view from the swim up bar. The Proctor family then arrives at the resort as Paula spots her boss with Cornelia wearing swimsuits and going into the pool. She observes their investigation and sees Nathaniel’s emotional breakdown over Rebecca. When Darryl, Jim and Maya arrives the ensuing argument amongst the staff causes Cornelia to quit . Paula reveals herself to chastise everyone and later tells Nathaniel they have to accept Rebecca’s gone. Back at Scarsdale, Rebecca learns Naomi was spiking her milkshakes with anti-anxiety pills. She confronts her mother who admits she did it to calm her down so they can discuss getting her help. Feeling betrayed Rebecca leaves the house and catches a flight back to California. On the plane a sympathetic flight attendant gets her a Merlot to calm her nerves. Rebecca finds that she still has her mothers anxiety pills in her pocket and slowly downs the entire bottle. As she drifts into unconsciousness she has a momentary hallucination that gives her hope. Rebbeca pushes a button to summon the flight attendant, hands over the empty bottle of medication and asks her for help. Recurring themes Songs Reprise }} Continuity Episodes Category:Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes